


brad/nate 1

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 7-19-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 7-19-09

Nate knows he shouldn't do it. He knows that he's edging far too close to stepping over the line. The problem is that he can't quite help it. He's hip deep in shit he can't control and he's losing his faith in all the tenets he can't help but believe in and, more than all of that, he's only human.

Brad Colbert, on the other hand, everyone thinks is more than human, but Nate knows that's not the case. He's known it since the first time they met, since the first time they fucked. Brad's as human as anyone, as needy and hungry for it as the next Marine. Nate remembers the bruises Brad left, remembers how it hurt to walk and to breathe for three days afterward because neither of them could hold back, neither of them wanted to. From the first moment they wrestled each other for dominance before silent mutual agreement led to giving and taking as much as they could get.

That's why there are rules here. Nate had thought about it before, but it wasn't until Brad looked at him - stared at him - that he'd realized they needed to be verbalized, put into place. Because Brad looking at him made Nate's dick hard and made him forget how to function, made him forget the stupidity for a moment while he got lost in the memory of Brad's dick in his mouth, Brad's body around him. That's why there are rules, he has to remind himself. Because distractions can get him killed, can get Brad killed.

So Brad stops. No, Brad doesn't stop, but he's not as intent on it. He channels it into fighting with Ray and the fucked up nature of this entire operation. Nate though... Nate can't stop. Can't stop thinking about Brad. Can't stop watching Brad watch him. Can't stop remembering all the hot, pornographic things Brad had told Nate he wanted to do to Nate's mouth, all the things he did which is why, intentionally or not, Nate can't help but suck on his bottom lip, slide his tongue along it. Brad's eyes promise retribution and Nate has to nod his acquiescence, has to smile as Brad realizes.

Brad's glare promises hell to pay. Nate finds he can't wait.


End file.
